


Bad Influence

by Oreoissenpai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: <<<, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, How do I do This?, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killua is my child, M/M, My First Smut, Never again, Not completed, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Rip mito, Rushed, gon is a asshole, oh to be a good author, vroom vroom, wattpad sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoissenpai/pseuds/Oreoissenpai
Summary: What if you were assigned to look after the new boy?Doesn't sound hard right?Wrong! Killua has to watch after the new boy,Gon Freecs. And he's a total bad ass.Killua is the opposite of Gon. He's good, gets all good grades listens to the teachers.But when he meets Gon that all changes. Teachers, parents, friends, and his siblings says he's a Bad Influence.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr.Freecss, Gon is expelled from my school. For vandalism and assault. Nobody filed charges on him so that's good"

Ging looks at his son, wondering what gotten into him since his...

"Come on Ging. I'm ready to leave" Gon already walked out the door. Not even willing to wait for a response from his Father.

"He's been acting that way since the car crash" and with that Ging got up and followed behind his troubled son.

Once they got outside his father started yelling at him. "Gon! What the hell was that?! Vandalism?! Assault?!" 

"Tch yeah whatever Ging lets go" his son gets in the car and honks the horn.

"Be patient damnit!" Ging gets in the car and pulls off. 

"We have to enroll you into a new school. Again. And they said it's the last school in the city and we're not moving. So get your shit together"He looks over at his son and see him staring out the window.

He sighs. Why can't he get through to his son? Yeah things happen in life but why is he stuck on the past?

"Next school is Hunter High"

'Great. It's always the same. It's not my fault they don't understand me' Gon thinks to himself rolling his eyes at the thoughts.

"When do I start?"

"Next week"

"Yayyy" he says sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad" 

"You say that every time" he huffs and crossing his arms.

They pulled up to there small house. Gon getting out the car and walking straight up to his room with out a word being said between the two.

"Get me when it's time for food!" He shouts to his father. 

He turns his music on through the speaker set up in his room and falls asleep.

*Next Week*

"Gon! Get your ass up for school!" His father shouts up the stairs.

"Fuck. School" he says with sleep in his tone.

But he gets up and starts getting ready. He takes his shower, puts his pants on, an undershirt, and a green jacket.

He walks downstairs and sits the table. 

"Can I borrow your car?"

"What? No I need it today. You can walk" 

"Fine!" Gon gets up and walks out the door. Not bothering to grab his bag. 

He walks to school angry at everything. 

He walks in front of the school. 

'Where the hell is the office?' He walks in the building. 

Once he walks in girls are already squealing and gossiping about the boy. 

The news of there being a new boy spread like a wild fire.

"Hi, I'm Retz"

"Gon. So Retz do you know where the office is?" He looks down at the blonde girl in front of him.

"Follow me" she takes his hand and begins walking towards the office. 

"Principal Netero, we have a new student" Retz says with a genuine smile.

"He can be introduce himself Retz. Now go to class" 

"Shouldn't I show him around first?!"

"I'll have another student do that. Now son what's your name?" 

"Gon Freecss"  
Netero calls a teacher so the student can show Gon around.

"Biscuit can you send up a student...yes...we have a new student...oh he's been expelled multiple times. Get your best student...ahh Mr.Zoldyck perfect" he hangs up the phone and looks at Gon.

"The student will be here shortly" 

*A few minutes later*

"When the hell is he coming?!" Gon yells impatiently just as the boy walks in. 

"Sorry I'm late. I had to uh...never mind that. I'm Killua Zoldyck" he holds his hand out in front of Gon.

"Tch lets go" Gon walks out the office and waits for Killua. 

"What's your problem? You just got here and your already being obnoxious"

"I didn't ask to be here. I don't want to be here. I'll show myself around" Gon storms off.

"Wait! Ughhh. Gon!" Killua chase after Gon.

"I'm not always gonna chase after you. This is the only time!" He grabs Gon and pulls him in an empty classroom.

"What's your problem? And I'm not letting you leave" Killua crosses his arm and leans against the door.

"Nothing can we leave?"

"No we can't leave and we can't be late to class so talk so we can go back"

"No"

"Goodness. What do I have to for you to talk?" He raise one eyebrow and looks at him closely.

"Leave with me" it sounded more like a demand, a chill went down Killua's spine but he choose to ignore it.

"I-I-we have class" 'why am I stuttering'Killua thought to himself.

*Gon's POV*

I never got a good look at him. He has fluffy white hair, piercing blue eyes, a light blush on his cheeks, and black glasses.

I think he has braces. I can't really tell.

"You got braces?" I look him up and down.

He's pale. His hair is like snow. He's thin like he didn't eat enough for weeks. But you can see his curves through his uniform.

Damn...he's fine. I wonder what his a- 

"Gon?! Are you listening to me?" 

"Can you stop talking? I wanna enjoy my view without your blabbering" a dark blush comes on his face.

"Your embarrassing" he covers his face and walks out the class.

"C'mon we're already late" I follow behind him. I look down at his you know but the same girl from earlier walks in front of us. 

"Move Retz" Killua looks at her confused.

"What are you doing with him"she says to me, looking Killua up and down.

"He's showing me around. So could you like be a bitch somewhere else and leave us alone. I'm tired of looking at you" she huffs at my response.

"I'm warning you now. Stay away from him. He's crazy. His whole family is cra-"

"Retz I don't think I asked for you to speak so move" Killua looks up at me shocked.

"Hmph" she walks off finally.

"What was that for?"

"I don't like people getting bullied. Yeah I get into fights but that's because people test my patience" I say with a shrug.

"You know she can ruin your whole high school year?"

"Not like I don't have a reputation already" he doesn't respond instead he just waves his hand for me to follow him.

And I do.

"Why can't we skip? We're already late" he stops and turns around. 

"I never skip and I'm not starting because of some new kid ask me too" he cross his arms defensively.

"C'mon" I grab his hand and take him out the building.

"Gon! We shouldn't be out here!" He try's to pull back but my grip is to strong on his arm.

"It'll be fun!"


	2. Chapter Two

"Gon! We shouldn't be out here!" Killua shouts at the boy pulling him out the school building.

'I'm definitely getting in trouble if we get caught or someone notices my absence'

"Open up a little!"

"Do you even have a car?" Gon stops at the question. 

"Hehe, doesn't matter. Come on! I'm hungry" Gon starts pulling Killua again.

"Goooonnnnn! We can't be out here!" Their already in front of a Cafe by time Killua finishes his sentence.

Gon walks in, holding Killua's hand. Neither of them paying attention to the hand contact.

They walk to the front counter so Gon can order something to eat.

"Hello what can I get the lovely couple today this evening? We have a Holiday Special if your interested" 

Killua's face heats up out of embarrassment. 'Couple? What makes her think that?' He looks down at their hands and quickly pulls away.

"We're not a couple! We just met!" Killua's waving his hands in disagreement to the cashier's words.

"Oh well forgive me" she bows her head.

"It's uh.. fine" Gon speaks up, a light blush coming onto his tan cheeks.

They order and sit down at a table by the window.

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here" Killua sighs and puts his head down.

"Well we're leaving after this. I wanna stop by my house too" Gon's house?

'Great!' "Do I have to go? Can't I just go back to school?" 

"Where's the fun in that? Two is better than one" 

"Arghh! You idiot!" 

"Sorry Love" 'Love? When will this idiot stop?'

"That made you shut up" a smirk came crawling on Gon's face. 

"Just hurry up and eat so we can leave"  
Killua say as the waitress sets Gon's plate down in front of him.

"Enjoy!" And with that Gon started eating like a animal.

"Tch manners idiot" Killua mumbled only for his ears but Gon heard and flicked him off.

"Oh the hell with it! I didn't ask for your help Nerd!"

Killua just rolled his eyes at the comment. 

Gon got up and headed towards the door. No words spoken.

"I'm getting real tired of you leaving me behind!" Gon dragged Killua into an parking lot with only a few cars.

Gon walked up to the fastest looking one and waited for Killua to get next to him to speak.

"I'm gonna show you how to hot wire a car, kay?"

"Ok...wait what?! Gon your not serious...are you?" 

He looks at Gon. A serious look is painted on his face.

"How else will I take your crybaby ass to school?"

Gon walks up to the car and picks the lock. 

"Look closely. Once you hear that click your in" Gon opens the door and gets in the car.

Killua just stares at Gon like he's crazy. Which he is pretty crazy if he thinks Killua is getting in a stolen car. 

But Gon wasn't that crazy. Killua sighed and got in the car.

"I knew you weren't just all Nerd! Now pay attention. You never know when your gonna have to hot wire a car"

He watches Gon closely as he messes around with the wires until he starts the car. 

It was fast. Almost to fast. How many times has he hot wired a car?

"How many times have you done this?"

"Uhhh can't count"

He really is crazy!

Gon put the car in gear and pulled out the lot.

They arrived at the school just in time for lunch. But Gon skipped lunch and dragged Killua along with him.

"Why do you keep dragging me everywhe-" 

"Here ya go!" Retz shoved a flyer into Killua's faces. 

He grabbed it and it read:

'Halloween Dance Friday night!  
Time? 7:30-11 O'clock! You must have date to enter! Have fun and see you soon! Happy Spooktober!'

'The Halloween dance?' Killua thought to himself.

"Hmm"

"What?" Gon snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing. That's what this flyer says, it's for the Halloween Danced this Friday night" 

"Oh? I thought Halloween was Thursday"

"It is but who has dances or party's on a school night? The punch is most likely going to be spiked by some idiot, so a Friday night is reasonable" 

"I guess" Gon shrugs and walks ahead of Killua.

"Gon who are you gonna ask to the dance?" Retz asked giving Gon puppy dog eyes. 

"I'm not going"

"What?! There has to be someone you want to go with?" 

Gon looked down at Killua. 

"I don't know" 

"Think about it Gon" Retz says. Obviously trying to hard. But Gon is to oblivious to realize that.

"Do you want me to ask you?" Retz eyes lit up a little. 

"Ahh~ that'd be lovely"

"Well no" Killua couldn't help but laugh at her being rejected. No one rejects Retz and Gon did twice. 

"Arghh it's because your with Killua isn't it?"

"No your just a bitch" Killua laughed loudly but he quickly stopped when he felt all eyes on him.

"Hehe. Let's go Gon the bell will ring soon" Killua walks away.

Gon follows behind Killua, leaving Retz standing there upset.

"I will get you Gon..."

——

"Pika! Oreo!Oh thank God!" Killua tackled Kurapika into a hug. 

"Killua?! Are you alright?" Leorio asks while Kurapika looks at Gon, hugging Killua back.

Killua let's go of Kurapika and starts talking to them.

"Ahem!" Gon looks at Killua irritated.

"Oh right! This is Gon. The boy I told you I have to show around. And he has to follow me around for some reason I don't know of.

This is Kurapika and Leorio" Killua introduces them to each other.

"Sorry Killua we have to go. Right Leorio?" Kurapika pulled Leorio and left them alone.

"Killua..." Gon says softly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you want to go to the dance?"a small blush appeared on both their faces.

"Dances aren't really my thing"

"Go with me? And if you don't like it then we'll go somewhere else"

"You gonna pick me up in a stolen car?"

"Oh shut it Nerd!"

Killua thought he and Gon was gonna be ok. But the future has plans of its own...


	3. Chapter Three

The last bell rung like any other day. 

Gon and Killua said their good byes and walked home. 

Well Gon drove his stollen car and Killua walked home.

When Killua arrived home he was greeted by his little sister.

"Hi Onii-Chan! How was school?"

He pat her head and began to talk.

"It was ok. How was your day?" 

"It was ok. I heard your school is having a Halloween Dance. You got a date?"

A blush crept up on his cheeks and ears.

"I'll take that as a yes. So who is she?"

"I don't know if it's a date and it's not a she"

"It's not?! I thought-but you-and that girl"

"Alluka I'm gay"

She looked up at him surprised.

"But I saw you kiss that girl"

"Well yeah...but I pushed her away after I realized what was actually going on"

Alluka hugged him. 

"I love you no matter what"she whispered only for him to hear. 

He hugged her back and rested his chin in her hair. 

"Thanks Luka"

She pulled away and started jumping around.

"So who is he? When will I meet him? Is he cute? Does he have a brother? Awll Onii-Chan has a crushhh!" 

"I do not Alluka! And his name is Go Freecs. When will you meet him? Probably never. I don't know if he has siblings and if he does your not dating them" Killua spat the last part out.

"It sounds like you don't like him"

"I do but I don't" 

"...wha?" 

"Argh. I don't know if my feelings are there for him personality wise but he is pretty cute" A small blush returns back to Killua's face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Alluka, he stole a car today" Killua covers his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

"You rode in a stolen car?!"

"Well no. Maybe. I don't know! Just don't tell Mama and Papa!"

"Don't tell us what?" His fathers voice rang through the living room.

"Uhhh...nothing! Right Alluka?" He gives her a threatening look.

"Nope! Killua rode in a stolen car!" 

"You snitch!"

"You rode in a stolen car?! Killua...what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I didn't know it was stolen alright? Can I go to my room?" He walked to his room with out an answer from his parents. 

He knows the consequences but he doesn't care at the moment. He was to upset.

'She runs her mouth to much' he thought to himself.

Why would his sister tell on him? It wasn't like he stole it. He watched. He remembers how he did it too.

It was pretty cool. It felt good being bad for once. The adrenaline and the excitement all at once to was to much for him.

When he got to his room he slammed his door shut. Out of anger but not at his parents or sister. But at Gon.

He let Gon make him want to steal a car himself. He was letting him change him and he didn't like it. But deep down he wanted the change. 

He was tired of being look at as the "good boy" or the "kiss ass"or "teachers pet" it felt good skipping class.

Doing the things that nobody expected from you felt good to him. He wanted to make people see him different than the things they saw him as.

Ding!

Killua grabbed his phone out his pocket and read the message:

(###)-###-####:Killua, this is Gon. I got your number from that blonde dude and the old man. They said you'll be mad but eh. I wanna see mad Killua😏

Killua stared down at his phone with a blush on his cheeks.

Killua: Bye Gon. Don't you have better things to do than bother me? Steal another car or do something useful.

He put his phone down and wait for a text to come through.

Ding!

Gon🙄😑:I rather bother you instead! Plus your cute when your upset😉

Killua:Stop being such a pervert!Its not cute nor funny

Killua set his phone down and powered it off. 

'How dare he call me cute? With his tan skin, honey eyes, and his- No! No!No! I'm just going crazy...yeah that's it. I don't find Gon attractive' Killua started laughing to himself.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Onii-Chan you ok in there? Your laughing psychotically again" he stopped when he heard his sister's voice call out to him.

"Yeah I'm fine" is all he could say. He couldn't believe it. He thought Gon was cute. He knows Gon is cute. But he didn't want to believe it.

"Can I come in?"

"I said I'm fine Alluka!"

"I'm sorry" she said it so no one could hear it but Killua did. And he felt like a jerk. 

He decided to give her some space before going to talk to her again.

——

Seconds turned in to minutes, minutes turned hours. And before Killua knew it, he was waking up for school.

That night he stayed in his room. He fell asleep. He didn't leave out his room for the rest of the night.

His mother came by but saw he was sleep and left him alone.

When he woke up, he went straight to the kitchen. He was hungry and nobody got him for dinner so he fed himself.

He ate,brushed his teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. He left the house at a reasonable time.

He got to the school around 7:50 class didn't start until 8:20. So he went to the school library and got his homework done. 

Since he didn't do it at home.

"Killua. I thought we'd find you here" he heard Kurapika's voice say quietly. He turned around a greeted them with a small smile.

"Hey guys" is all he said before he turned back around to finish his work.

"So about yesterday..." Leorio trailed off.

"Is he why you weren't in class?"Kurapika asked in a more motherly manner.

"No"

"He's the reason you started lying too" Leorio said.

"He is not!"

"SHHHHH"the the librarian shushed Killua for yelling.

"Sorry. I gotta go to class can't be late to again" he grabbed his bag and left Kurapika and Leorio in the library.

He walked out onto the school roof and waited for 1st period to be over. He didn't think of it as skipping, he thought of it as calming himself down.

He walked of the the ledge and looked at the city.  
——

The bell for 1st period rung and walked to class.

"Hey where were you?" Gon asks when he sees Killua enter their classroom.

Killua took the empty seat next to him in the back and grabbed his books out his bag.

"I was on the roof"He answered bluntly.

"That's..." he started like he was trying to find the right word but Killua finished his sentence  
"Unexpected "  
"Well I was gonna say different, but that works fine to I guess"Gon said with a shrug.

"What made you skip 1st period?" Gon asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"I needed to calm down"

"What were you mad about?"

"Nothing that concer-"

"Gon and Killua. Would you mind telling us what your talking about?" The teacher says angrily.

"Fuck yo-"  
"It's none of your business" Killua says cutting Gon off.

The whole class turns around surprised that it was Killua that said that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Killua what has gotten into you? Go to the office and call your parents. Now!" Killua sighs at his teachers demands but complies.

He gets up with his bag and books, walks out and goes straight to the school exit.

"The office? Wow" Gon says behind Killua.

"Oh shut up Gon" Killua didn't need to turn around to reply to him.

"What did I do? You should've stayed quiet. Maybe you would be in trouble"

"Your doing everything Gon. I wanna blame you for everything"Killua whispers the last part.

"Wouldn't be the first thing I was blamed for, so go ahead" Gon said smiling at him weakly.

"What do you mean?"

"My Aunt and Grandmothers deaf. I was told I was the blame so go ahead blame me. It wouldn't be the first time"

'Did I hit a nerve?'

"I'm sorry" was all Killua could say to Gon with out sounding like a dick.

"Don't be. So you wanna skip?"

'Nice recover idiot'

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Gon looked at Killua wide eyed.

"You actually wanna skip?"

"Why not?" Killua starts to walk ahead of Gon. "We driving in "your car" or not?" Killua ask, making quotations with his hands when he said "your car".

"Shut up Nerd. Let's go" they walk to the parking lot.

"We can go to my house. Nobody is home" Killua suggest.

"Where do you live?"

"I'll show you" he told Gon where he lived. And Gon made jokes about him being rich and stuck up earning Gon a smack upside the head.

——

They arrived at Killua's home. Killua steps out first and began walking to the front door.(The Zoldyck family isn't assassins in this one their just super rich people$) Gon jogged to where Killua was at and they walked in together.

"Mama?! Papa?! Luka?!" Killua yelled for his family but got no response.

"Ok no ones here" He said with a sigh.

"What do you want to do?"Gon asked him.

"I could show you around?"

"Boring. Why don't we head upstairs?" He asked with a wink.

"I didn't bring you here so you could get in my pants. Gesh have more respect" Gon only huffed at what Killua said.

'Horny bastard' Killua thought to himself.

"So you guys are 'famous', right?" Gon said while looking at the family pictures they have on the wall.

It showed all the Zoldyck kids from when they were in diapers to now. Gon chuckled when he spotted Killua's kid pictures.

"When did this get taken?""I was seven""Who gave you the hair piece?""Sister""Are you gonna show me around

"When did this get taken?"  
"I was seven"  
"Who gave you the hair piece?"  
"Sister"  
"Are you gonna show me around...or?"  
"Don't be an inpatient jerk alright?" Killua walked upstairs waving his hands for Gon to follow.

"This is my parents room. That door is my second eldest brothers room, Milluki. The door to the left is mine. The door to the right of his is my eldest brother Illumi.

Next to mine is Alluka's and next to hers it's Kalluto my youngest brother"

Gon walked to Killua's room and sat on his bed. Killua pushes him off it.

He wanted to yank him off his bed but he couldn't. He watched Gon lay back, he shirt rising up. He could see the small hairs coming from his pants and stopping a little bit above his waist line.

He sat next to Gon's head.

"Hey Nerd, c'mere" Gon patted his lap.

*⚠️Slight Smut Warning⚠️*

"O-ok" Killua moved over and sat on his legs. "What do you want Gon?" Killua crossed his arms.

"I want you" Gon sat up. He grabbed a hold of Killua's hips and pulled him closer to him.

"I see the way you look at me. I know you want me just as much as I want you" Killua merely laughed at his cockiness.

"Don't be to full of yourself Gon. I wasn't the one eye raping you. Like you was eye raping me a few days ago"

"I have no regrets" Gon leaned in and kissed him.

Killua didn't know what to do so he rested his hands on Gon's shoulders. Slightly pulling him closer to him.

Gon could tell Killua was inexperience. Killua was trying to match Gon's speed and rhythm.

It was sloppy in the beginning but Killua caught on and they both enjoyed the kissed.

Killua felt Gon lick his bottom lip for entrance. But Killua didn't know what it meant so he keep kissing.

Until Gon bit his lip earning a gasp from Killua. He took advantage and shoved his tongue in his mouth.

"Mmgh" Killua moaned into the kiss. Wrapping his arms Gon's neck. Tangling his hands in his spiky hair.

Gon lied Killua back on his bed. Never breaking the kiss.

"Gon*Moan* my parents*Moan* will be home" Killua said in between moans.

Gon ignores him and continues kissing him.

He unbuttoned Killua's shirt and pulled it off his body. He unbuttoned Killua's pants too and yank them off his long legs.

Killua was panicking in his head. He was a virgin he had no experience in sex or kissing. But he didn't want to seem lame or anything so he tried to keep up.

Gon took his own shirt off and his pants. They were both in their underwear.

Gon started grinding Killua. Making him moan loudly. Gon started kissing his chin then his neck. Trying to find his sweet spot.

"Ahh ~" Gon smiled against his neck like he earned an achievement when he heard the loud moan.

Gon started to abuse the spot. Licking and bitting down on it.

"Onii-Chan?! Is that you?" Killua immediately shut his mouth. 'Alluka? She can't see me like this!' Killua pushes Gon off of him.

He jumped up and grabbed track shorts and a turtle neck.

"You have a weird wardrobe"

"Shut up. Get dressed my sister can come in here any minute now" He whisper/yelled at Gon.

He only sighed and got dressed.

"I had fun. I'll see myself out" Killua followed Gon out his room.

"Who is this?" Alluka asked with her hand on hip and the other resting against her side.

"Alluka this is Gon. Gon this is my little sister Alluka" Gon looked down at her.

"Bye shorty. Bye Nerd. Oh and Killua, I hope we can finish what we started 'kay?" Killua nodded shyly and blushed hard.

Gon walked out leaving just Killua and Alluka home alone.

"Is that your date? He's hot! But wait...he stole the car?!" Alluka yelled.

"Yes that's my date and yes he stole the car"

"Why are you home so early?"

"No reason in particular"

"Cut the crap! Did you skip school?! Is he the reason why your here so early?!"

How was this chapter? I hope you like it! And how was the make-out session? XD. I only wrote that once.

But yeah I'm a first timer. But yeah. Hope this was good enough for your needs.  
Chapter Finished: 10-19-2019  
Chapter Published: 10-19-2019  
Word Count: 1177   
Later Loves😌❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before this story is very rushed. I havent this story in like two years. Also ignore the author notes at the end of it. Those are past dates.


	5. Chapter 5

"Onii-Chan, you have to leave him alone. He'll just hurt you. I can tell by the look in his eyes. He's not looking for love" Alluka's words at last nights dinner rung in Killua's ears.

*Last nights dinner*  
"Killua, your school called. They said you left early with some boy?" His mother asked while cutting her steak.

"Oh? Cool. No offense but I really don't wanna talk tonight" Killua said looking down at his plate.

"Kil do we have to talk about this? Your teacher also said you wasn't in your first period class. They said they let the first one slide a few days ago but you skipped three times"His father spoke for his mother.

"Great you can count" He said with an eye roll.

"Killua! Watch your mouth damnit"He huffed and scooted his chair back.

He got up and was going to walk upstairs but his little sister grabbed his arm and began to speak.

"Onii-Chan, you have to leave him alone. He'll just hurt you. I can tell by the look in his eyes. He's not looking for love" Killua just mumbled 'whatever' and snatched his arm away from her.

He stomped up the steps to his room and flopped on his bed.

*Present*

He tried to forget about it. He wanted to ignore everyone. 

At school he tried too. He walked into the school building and Kurapika and Leorio dragged him onto the school roof.

"What the hell?!-" He was shut up with a smack to the back of the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You skipped school because? You skipped first period because? You idiot!"Kurapika ask/yells.

"When did you start saying 'hell'?!" Leorio ask/yells

"When did you become my dad?!" Killua yelled back at the two boys in front of him. 

Leorio looked at his friend. He didn't understand what was going on with him. He wanted his old friend back.

Kurapika fully understood what was going on. He knew this new found attitude from his younger friend was all because of the new boy. Kurapika knew it was his fault. And he was trying not to hate Gon for it.

Kurapika also knew that Killua was letting this become him. 

"Tch. I gotta go to class. Text me or don't text me. I don't care" Killua got up and walked out the roof doors.

"It's that Gon kid isn't it?"Leorio asks.  
"Yep. It's him alright"  
——

"The dance is tomorrow!"   
"Who's your date?"  
"I'm thinking about asking Gon"   
Killua walks past the squealing girls. 

'The dance is tomorrow. I wonder what the theme is' He thought to himself.

He walked to class before the bell got a chance to ring.

The whole time he was in class he always found himself thinking of Gon and blushing like an idiot after. 

"Killua see me after class"his teacher Bisky says. 

——  
"Killua, you seem to be distracted in my class. Is there a problem at home?"

"There's no problem Bisky. Don't worry about me, alright? I'm fine" Killua said with a shrug.

"Ever since you've been assigned to look after that Gon kid you changed. You shouldn't hang around with him. You'll get in the wrong crowd and mess yourself up" that's when he got upset. 

Everyone kept telling him who he could and couldn't hang out with. It was annoying. He hated the topic of not being able to see Gon. Something inside of him loved the rush when they were together.

"I don't need your help ya old hag!"he stormed out the class. He pulled his phone out and went to he and Gon's messages.

Killua:Can we go somewhere?

Gon:I already left. You want me to pick you up?

Killua:Yes.

Gon:I'll be there soon. Meet me at the entrance. Ok?

Killua:Alright. I'll be there

Killua walked to the school entrance and waited outside for Gon. He saw Gon pull up in a new stolen car.

He mentally face palms himself. 'Why did I text him again? He's a freaking idiot'. He climbs in the car not saying a word. 

Gon looked down at him with a look somewhat concerned and confused.

"Is everything alright Kil?"he ask, pulling out the school lot.

"Nobody wants me to be around you. I hate it. They think your not good enough for me to be around. I think they hate the thought of us" Killua mutters.

Gon looks down at the pale boy in his car and laughs. Killua looks up at him surprised.

"Your letting them get to you? Fuck em! If your happy being around me then they should be happy. And if they're not then I wouldn't say your their your real friends" Killua nods his head and smiles at the laughing boy in front of him.

"Where do you want to go?" Gon asked just driving around, no where particular.

"I heard there's a Halloween event going on downtown. People said the whole street is blocked off for it" Killua said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"We can go" Gon drove downtown. 

Once they got their they were immediately greeted with Halloween music and lights. 

People walked around in costumes. While Gon has on dark blue jeans, a black shirt, black Vans,and a black jacket .

Killua still had on his school uniform on and his school shoes.

"Welcome everyone! To this year's Halloween festival! The festival will end at 10 pm tonight. Remember no smoking and watch your kids. Have fun everyone!"

"Aren't you cold" Killua asks, hugging himself to keep warm.

"You want my jacket ?" Gon ask with a raised eyebrow.

Killua shakes his no. Gon takes off his jacket anyways and throws it over Killua's shoulders. 

Before he could protest Gon spoke up.

"You said you were cold. And I'm not cold at all so you can have it" Killua just nodded and put the jacket on correctly.

Killua could smell the cologne and cigarettes. Killua thought of the smell as intoxicating.

"Where do you want to go?"Killua ask Gon.

"Hmm. There's a haunted house" he said pointing to the creepy house.

The house had fog practically coming from the windows. 

Screams and scary music could be heard from the inside. 

"I don't know Gon"  
"Come on it'll be fun!" He grabbed Killua's wrist and pulled him into the haunted house.

"Gooon! Not again!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted on AO3 because wattpad sucks ass. Thank you. 
> 
> Also this was posted like two years ago so its pretty shit. It gets better. Also kinda rushed.


End file.
